


Ride 'Em, Cow Girl

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Cow Girl and Goblin Slayer spend some 'quality time' together at the farm.





	Ride 'Em, Cow Girl

The farm was quiet, as usual, save for the soft mooing of the cows in the pasture as they grazed upon the green grass. It was about midday, the sun just reaching its zenith in the blue sky above and casting its warm light upon the farm and those still living in the nearby village. A gentle breeze blew through the fields, temporarily causing the reeds of grass to sway back and forth before returning to their original position. All in all, it was a quiet and peaceful day on the farm.

It was a different story inside the barn.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Oh, gods, yes!”

Cow Girl moaned in pleasure as she straddled Goblin Slayer’s waist and rode his dick with wild abandon, relishing the feel of him deep inside of her most intimate area. She was completely naked, without a strip of clothing on her, just the way she liked it, allowing her voluptuous breasts to bounce wonderfully with every one of her movements. Beneath her, Goblin Slayer was just as nude as she save for his helmet, which he refused to remove for pretty much any reason whatsoever, and his bare hands gripped Cow Girl’s naked waist and hips as he busily thrust up and into her.

Goblin Slayer had arrived back at the farm only that morning, just in time to see Cow Girl’s uncle as he was heading off into town to do some trading. Knowing her uncle would be gone until sunset at the earliest, Cow Girl had thus persuaded Goblin Slayer to take a break from polishing his armor and repairing his weapons to instead join her for some more… _pleasurable_ activities in the loft of the barn while the cows were grazing in the field.

As such, it wasn’t long before the buxom redhead had stripped herself of all her clothes, pushed Goblin Slayer onto the hay-covered loft, and pushed his cock as deep into her adolescent cock as she could possibly handle. The rest of Goblin Slayer’s clothes and armor had been removed over the course of their tryst, but not once had Cow Girl so much as slowed down, instead pushing and pulling herself up and down on her lover’s cock and begging for more with every bounce.

“Oh, it’s been _so_ long since we did this,” she moaned softly as she relished the feel of Goblin Slayer’s thick cock buried inside of her. She smiled as she leaned over him, seductively swaying her naked hips from side to side. “I missed you. I missed _all_ of you.”

“Yeah,” Goblin Slayer responded simply, grabbing her by the waist and then thrusting up several times in quick succession, causing the naked girl to squeal and cry out in pleasure. He relished the feel of her adolescent cunt tightening around his cock, her insides literally stroking his meat and setting his nerves on fair. “Missed you, too.”

“Mmmm, I can tell,” Cow Girl whimpered as she felt Goblin Slayer’s balls slapping against her ass and his dick thrusting deeper and deeper into her tight little pussy and seemingly straight into her very womb. “Just lay back and let me take care of you.”

Pushing his hands and arms away, Cow Girl once again took the reins by placing her hands on Goblin Slayer’s scarred but muscular chest and lifting herself up and down on his dick, bucking gently as she felt him penetrate deep inside of her. Her massive breasts began to bounce up and down beautifully as she rode her bucking bronco, and she smiled and gasped in pleasure as she felt Goblin Slayer reach up and take them in his hands.

“Do whatever you want with them,” she told him as she continued to ride his dick as hard and as quickly as she could, shuddering in pleasure as she felt him squeeze her breasts almost painfully hard. “Squeeze them, kiss them, suck them. They’re all for you. They’ve always been for you.”

Never one for small talk – or conversation in general – Goblin Slayer’s only response was to continue to grope and fondle Cow Girl’s tantalizing tits as they bounced up and down with her movements. He finally let go of them for a brief second, just long enough to lift the visor of his helmet ever so slightly, enough so that he could lean up and take one of Cow Girl’s nipples into his mouth, sucking it roughly and causing her to squeal in pleasure.

“Yes…just like that!” she gasped as she felt her childhood friend lick and suck her swollen nipple as he continued to pound her perfect pussy. He continued to grope and squeeze her magnificent breasts as he did so, and every one of his touches sent a burst of pleasure jolting through Cow Girl’s body.

Cow Girl, for her part, merely continued her pleasurable ministrations, namely attempting to conquer the thick cock buried deep inside of her. With Goblin Slayer now leaning up somewhat in order to make love to her breasts, her arms were now extended to their greatest length and she was pressing her bare palms against the hay-covered loft of the barn as she bucked and rolled her hips, taking him deeper and deeper as she rode his beautiful cock.

Goblin Slayer eventually released Cow Girl’s nipple from his mouth, but only so he could turn his head and take in the second, causing the girl to once again gasp as she felt him suck the flesh of her breast into his mouth. He rolled her nipple between his teeth, tantalizing her and causing her to scream as she continued to ride him up and down, up and down, up and down.

“You’re perfect,” Goblin Slayer said after releasing her again, instead sitting up slightly so he wasn’t being pressed into the hay of the loft, but without dislodging his member from within Cow Girl. Letting go of her bouncing breasts, he instead reached around and grabbed hold of the girl’s perfectly round ass, taking a cheek into each hand and squeezing painfully hard.

“Oh, ohhhh!!” Cow Girl moaned as she felt her lover grope her naked ass, alternating between spreading her cheeks and pressing them together. She wrapped her arms around Goblin Slayer’s neck and held him close as she rode him, and in no time at all she could feel him meet her thrust for thrust.

Cow Girl was basically straddling Goblin Slayer as he sat up at this point, his hands gripping her ass and helping her ride him by lifting her up and down, up and down, using the tightening walls of her pussy to stroke the entire length of his meat. Cow Girl merely tightened her grip around his neck, holding her lover close as he thrust into her again and again, meeting her movement for movement and pushing deeper and deeper into her body.

Finally, with a prolonged squeal of pleasure, Cow Girl came all over Goblin Slayer’s cock, her walls tightening around his thick member as waves of ecstasy flooded her every nerve ending. Her entire body seemed to shake and shudder in pleasure as she came, only causing her to grow more tighter and more pleasurable for her love as well. It wasn’t long before her own orgasm served as the catalyst for Goblin Slayer’s.

“I’m cumming,” he grunted simply as he thrust up into her impossibly tight cunt again and again, his hands gripping the girl’s ass almost painfully hard.

“Cum in me!” Cow Girl cried, still shuddering under the aftereffects of her own orgasm and very much looking forward to being filled to the brim with her lover’s juices. “Give me your milk! Give me all of it!”

Goblin Slayer’s only response was yet another loud grunt as he thrust his cock upwards, as deep into Cow Girl’s adolescent cunt as it could possibly go, and finally came. Cow Girl moaned and cooed in pleasure as she felt jet after jet of his warm cum fill her up from the inside, and she savored the feel of his warmth as it seemed to spread throughout her entire body. Goblin Slayer came so much, in fact, that she could feel some of it come leaking out of her pussy, only further lubricating his cock and indicating she was indeed filled to the brim with his wondrous milk.

Cow Girl finally went limp as she felt Goblin Slayer’s orgasm come to an end, relaxing her grip on his shoulders and slumping against his sweaty chest, relishing in the feel of his hardened muscles pressed against her voluptuous breasts. Goblin Slayer merely held her right back, no longer gripping her by the ass, but by her naked back; he remained inside of her for as long as he could, savoring the last few moments of feeling her tight cunt wrapped around him.

“Thank you,” Cow Girl finally said after catching her breath, sitting upright somewhat and looking up so she could more properly look at her lover. “That was amazing. _You_ are amazing.”

“Of course,” Goblin Slayer said simply, one of his hands casually massaging her naked ass. “I…had fun, too.”

Cow Girl laughed at that, causing her massive breasts to once again bounce gently but wonderfully with her laughter. She slowly sat up as she giggled, lifting herself off Goblin Slayer’s gradually shrinking cock until she was once again empty save for some of his cum still leaking out of her cunt.

“I certainly hope you had fun!” she commented with a loving smirk, lying down in the hay next to him and stretching her arms and legs out in way that she knew drove Goblin Slayer wild. “Fucking me _has_ to be more rewarding than going out and killing goblins all day!”

Goblin Slayer paused. “You don’t want me to answer that.”

Were it any other woman, they might have been offended, but Cow Girl knew Goblin Slayer as well as she knew herself, if not better, and so this comment only made her laugh once again, causing her to throw her head back and giggle loudly. By the time she composed herself, she saw Goblin Slayer standing up and begin heading for where his pants laid nearby.

“You’re not done already, are you?” she whined, sitting up in the hay to better address him. “My uncle won’t be back until tonight. We still have the whole day ahead of us! We can do whatever we want!”

“Yeah?” Goblin Slayer asked, pausing on his way to his clothes so he could turn to look back at her. “What did you have in mind?”

Cow Girl smiled mischievously. “That’s the spirit!”

As Goblin Slayer watched with growing interest, Cow Girl turned away from him and then rolled onto her stomach and lifted herself up. When next she looked back at him over her shoulder, she was sitting on her hands and knees in the hay and playfully wriggling her naked ass in Goblin Slayer’s face, as if taunting him.

“Want to fuck my ass next?”


End file.
